1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system configuration setting method for automatically setting system configuration, and also relates to a transmission apparatus.
Various kinds of transmission apparatuses are usually constructed using multiple units of multiple kinds, and for system expansion, functionality upgrading, etc., units are added or replaced, and the system is reconfigured accordingly. It is therefore desired to simplify operations for such system reconfigurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 is a diagram for explaining the essential elements of a transmission apparatus, wherein reference numeral 51 is a human-machine interface (HMI) control block, 52 is a main control block, 53 is a line connection block, 54 and 55 are high-speed units, 56 to 58 are low-speed units, 59 is a power supply unit, and 60 is a terminal.
In the illustrated configuration, the high-speed units 54 and 55 and low-speed units 56 to 58 constitute main signal units which are controlled by the main control block 52. The high-speed units are capable of a transmission speed, for example, of 600 Mbps, and the low-speed units are capable of a transmission speed, for example, of 50 Mbps. Each main signal unit includes an interface section, having, for example, an electrical-to-optical conversion function, for communication with other transmission apparatuses and switching equipment.
When a command is entered from the terminal 60, the HMI control block 51 analyzes the command and sends a control request to the main control block 52. The main control block 52 contains a management table (not shown) for managing the type, version, installation state, etc. of the main signal units, etc. described above, and is responsible for the management of the system configuration. The line connection block 53 has the function of controlling connections between the main signal units or with external lines. The power supply unit 59 includes a regulated power supply for supplying a stable operating voltage to each element.
Generally, a dual configuration consisting of a working unit and a protection unit for enhanced reliability is employed for each functional unit. In that case, the main control block 52, which manages the state of each functional unit, switches the operation to the protection unit in the event of a failure of the working unit. When installing an additional unit for system expansion or replacing a unit for functionality upgrading, requiring reconfiguration of the system, the operator enters commands in sequence from the terminal 60 for the reconfiguration of the system.
Upon receiving each command from the terminal 60, the HMI control block 51 analyses the command and sends a control request based on the result of the analysis to the main control block 52. In response to the control request, the main control block 52 refers to the management table and carries out the reconfiguration of the system.
As the system configuration changes, for example, as the result of installing an additional unit for system expansion, etc. or replacing an old functional unit with a new functional unit for functionality upgrading, it becomes necessary to update the management table in the main control block 52 and to make settings, etc. for the newly installed unit. In that case, the operator must enter commands from the terminal 60, as described above, to perform a sequence of procedures to switch the lines and units currently in service to an out-of-service state and, after the new unit has been installed, a sequence of procedures to switch them back to the in-service state.
Thus the operator has to enter commands in sequence in accordance with the procedures by using his knowledge, if he is familiar with the functions of each unit, or by referring to the operation manual; this presents a problem in that the operations required to carry out the procedures are complex. Furthermore, with increasing functionality of transmission apparatus, the units mounted therein increase both in kind and in number, further increasing the complexity of operations for system reconfiguration and lengthening the time required from the initiation of the reconfiguration process to the restarting of the system. The complexity in operation has had the further problem in that the possibility of operational errors increases.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to simplify system reconfiguration operations.
The invention provides (1) a system configuration setting method for a transmission apparatus that includes, as will be shown in FIG. 1 later, a main control block 2 which sets system configuration by managing multiple units of multiple kinds and an HMI control block 1 which receives a command from an external terminal 10 and makes a control request to the main control block 2, the method comprising a step where, in response to a system reconfiguration command from the terminal 10, the HMI control block 1 determines, based on management information managed therein, whether system reconfiguration is needed or not, and if it is determined that the reconfiguration is needed, the HMI control block 1 sends a control request to the main control block 2 to change the system configuration so as to match an installed unit, whereupon the system reconfiguration is effected by the main control block 2. Accordingly, by just entering information concerning the addition or removal of a unit and its associated system reconfiguration command only once at the beginning, the main control block 2 can be activated to effect the system reconfiguration.
According to the invention (2), the system configuration setting method includes a step where, when the system reconfiguration command is entered from the terminal 10, the HMI control block 1 judges the installation state of the unit based on the management information, to determine whether the unit is not installed, properly installed, or improperly installed and, based on the result of the judgement of the installation state, determines whether the system reconfiguration is needed or not, and if it is determined that the reconfiguration is needed, the HMI control block 1 sends the control request to the main control block 2, whereupon the system reconfiguration is effected by the main control block 2.
According to the invention (3), the system configuration setting method includes a step where when the system reconfiguration command is entered from the terminal 10, the HMI control block 1 judges the unit type of the installed unit based on the management information, to determine whether the unit type is the same between a working unit and a protection unit and, only when the unit type is the same, the HMI control block 1 determines that the system reconfiguration is needed, and sends the control request to the main control block 2 to change the system configuration so as to match the installed unit, whereupon the system reconfiguration is effected by the main control block. That is, if the unit type differs between the working unit and protection unit, the dual function will not work; therefore, in that case, the previous state is retained.
According to the invention (4), the system configuration setting method includes a step where when the system reconfiguration command is entered from the terminal 10, the HMI control block 1 judges the versions of a working unit and a protection unit based on the management information, and performs control so that when one version is new and the other is old, the system reconfiguration is effected according to the old version, and when both of the versions are either new or old and identical in version number, the system reconfiguration is effected according to either the new version or the old version. That is, if the version is different between the working and protection units, the state according to the old version is retained, and the version is not switched to the new version.
According to the invention (5), the system configuration setting method includes a step where, when the system reconfiguration command is entered from the terminal 10, the HMI control block 1 judges the installation state of the unit based on the management information, and determines, based on the installation state, whether the reconfiguration is needed or not, and if it is determined that the reconfiguration is needed, the HMI control block 1 performs control so that the system reconfiguration is effected to set the unit to a serviceable state if the unit is properly installed or to an out-of-service state if the unit is not properly installed. That is, if the unit is not properly installed, the unit is automatically set to the out-of-service state so that the unit will not be put into the in-service state.
The invention also provides a transmission apparatus comprising a main control block 2 for accommodating and managing multiple units of multiple kinds and an HMI control block 1, connected to an external terminal 10, for transferring information to and from the main control block 2, wherein the HMI control block 1 includes a management table constructed based on management information from the main control block 2, a management section which manages unit and line states, and a configuration setting judging section which, when activated by a system reconfiguration command from the terminal 10, refers to the management table and determines whether system reconfiguration is needed or not and, if it is determined that the reconfiguration is needed, sends a control request to the main control block to change the system configuration so as to match an installed unit.
According to the invention (7), the HMI control block 1 comprises: a unit installation state management section which manages unit installation states; a unit type management section which manages unit types; a unit version management section which manages unit versions; a unit service state management section which manages unit service states such as an in-service state; a line service state management section which manages line service states; a line connection state management section which manages line speeds and the like; a management table which stores management information managed by the respective management sections; and a configuration setting judging section which, in response to a system reconfiguration command from the terminal 10, refers to the management table and determines whether system reconfiguration is needed or not and, if it is determined that the reconfiguration is needed, sends a control request to the main control block 2 to change the system configuration so as to match the installed unit.